food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pineapple Bun
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |pairs1 = Milk Tea |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Hermit Crab |fa2 = Queen Conch |recipe = Grilled Prawns |food type = Refreshments |birthplace = China/Hong Kong |birth year = 20th century |cn name = 菠萝油 |personality = Lethargic |height = 161 cm |likes1 = Milk Tea |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Yasuno Kiyono |cvcn = Xin Yue (辛悦) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = |quote = I gotta do this all by myself when there are others who can help? Isn't that a bit of a waste? |bio = A lazy homebody who won't lift a finger is somebody else can do it for her. She's very curious about the outside world, but she still won't go out to see it for herself. Because of this, she loves reading Milk Tea's travelogues and has become her #1 fan. |food introduction = The pineapple bun is an iteration of plain pineapple bread which includes placing a cold slice of butter in between a freshly-baked bun. This clash of extreme temperatures brings with it a unique mouth feel. It might be a little higher in fat and cholesterol that way, but it's still a mainstay delicacy in tea houses. |acquire = *Summoning |events = *Wine in Bottle *Pirate Legend |power = 1505 |atk = 53 |def = 15 |hp = 395 |crit = 689 |critdmg = 1095 |atkspd = 1132 |normaltitle = Happy Spin |normal = Pineapple Bun sprints at the enemy, dealing 40% ATK as dmg plus 45 extra dmg to all enemies, also stunning them, lasting 2s. |energytitle = Flabby World |energy = Pineapple Bun summons a flabby world dealing 40% ATK as damage plus 220 extra dmg to all enemies, also causing them to be unable to receive healing, lasting 5s. |linktitle = Super Flabby World |link = Pineapple Bun summons a flabby world dealing 60% ATK as damage plus 264 extra dmg to all enemies, also causing them to be unable to receive healing, lasting 5s. |pair = Milk Tea |name = |contract = Attendant~ Nice to meet you! I'm Pineapple Bun. I don't have much interest in going outside, so if there's something you need, don't come looking for me. |login = Attendant, anything fresh happen outside lately? |arena = Icy cold things are best held close to your heart~ |skill = Don't you get tired of all this hopping around? |ascend = Oh~? I don't feel anything. Perhaps a bit sleepy... |fatigue = Oh my, what a good sleep that was. |recovering = Huh...? *Gasp*-- *gasp*-- |attack = What? Going outside? Do I really have to...? |ko = I-- I'm hurt! I'm outta here! |notice = Attendant, go see if the food is ready~ |idle1 = Attendant, fetch my fruit juice, would you... Attendant? Not here? Ugh-- I don't wanna get up... |idle2 = It sounds exciting outside... No! If I go outside, I've lost! |idle3 = Should I do some exercise...? Eh, it's pretty great that I even had the thought. That's enough~ |interaction1 = Even though I enjoy the outside world, I still think going out is a bit of a hassle, so I'm happy to just stay home. |interaction2 = Has Milk Tea put out any new books yet? |interaction3 = What're you doing~? |pledge = You really are full of surprises. But I'm very happy, now I really won't have to go outside. You'll take good care of me from now on~ |intimacy1 = Attendant~ I'm hungry~ Make some food, will you?! |intimacy2 = Heh heh, I won't be bullied so easily! |intimacy3 = I've got you in my snare of sweetness now, and you won't get out! |victory = It's over? Then let's hurry back home. |defeat = Like I always say, going out is a hassle... |feeding = Wow~ You really know what I like! You must've researched a long time, huh? |skin = Indoorsy Life |format = png |skin quote = Master Attendant, are you going out? You don't want to stay inside with me? Okay~ Then please pick up one of Milk Tea's new books for me! |skin acquire = TBA |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |notes = The food introduction may hint that the food soul should be called Buttered Pineapple Bun instead of Pineapple Bun, because 菠萝油(the food soul name in Chinese) translates to Buttered Pineapple Bun and should not be confused with 菠萝包 which is Pineapple Bun. However, both Chinese term still gives the same result of Pineapple Bun. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}